<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Your Melon Float by PeachesofThicc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170063">The Taste of Your Melon Float</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc'>PeachesofThicc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Spooning, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer vacation, and Sylvain has been invited to stay with the Fraldariuses! Sylvain rather not stay at home and he's fine with this arrangement. However, now that he is 18 and entering college, he finds himself caught between three potential lovers! The handsome and soft-spoken Rodrigue, a rich widow who is showing quite an interest in him. There is also the aloof and silver-tongued Felix, his childhood BFF whose stares have become a little intense lately. And lastly, there is Glenn, whose intelligence and empathetic nature, working to become a doctor, often caring for him when he got injured...</p><p>-</p><p>In which Sylvain is hella thirsty and he can't decide which Fraldarius will steal his heart! It can only end in tragedy, which is what Sylvain believes. But perhaps in some way, he can find happiness...? He doesn't know and he doesn't care, all Sylvain craves for is being loved and his self-destructive tendencies are telling him to do it, regardless of the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste of Your Melon Float</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peaches here again! My brain was thinking of a variety of ships, though honestly I love Sylvain and I decided to get to writing! I hope you enjoy this piece. I don't know how many chapters I will put for this yet, but I will ensure a variety of kinks and settings. This fic will have an ongoing addition of kinks for the tags, so just letting you all know that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since high school, Sylvain found Felix's dad hot. And he knew that he shouldn't. Then again though, considering his home life was shit, as his father never paid attention to him, and Miklan always found a reason to rough him up and treat him like dirt. Sylvain's mother is a woman who never knew wiser, always captured in the bubble of the perfect family.</p><p>Seeing the idyllic lifestyle any family lived - even Felix's family - was way more ideal to his. In a sense, he knew that it was twisted to attempt to have a relationship with an older man, and especially a widower like Rodrigue. His well-chiseled face, and he grew a beard even. God, wouldn't that be nice to have his face rubbed up against his-</p><p>"Sylvain, why the hell are you spacing out?" Felix's voice rung in his ears, as he was so close to slapping him awake from the reverie of it all. </p><p>With a laugh, Sylvain pats his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just... thinking about stuff. Like um, studying! We should probably study for upcoming exams..."<br/><br/>"...but we don't have any exams? It's summer break?" </p><p>Shit. He knew that Felix would be able to see through an excuse like that. Like father, like son, Felix emulated Rodrigue in a variety of ways, though Glenn was much taller than Felix, and also fits into a category? It should be illegal for the Fraldarius family to have such good genetics! They're so handsome, and honestly, part of him wanted to have more than just Rodrigue. Would it be selfish for him to do so? To have a relationship with all three of them?</p><p>He knew that it would cause discourse within the family but as Miklan called him a life ruiner, it wouldn't be anything new! It was expected. It was practically his destiny. If he was ruining lives as Miklan said, then why not be the disaster that he knows he is? If he ruined the Gautier name, he might as well go all the way with it.</p><p>He could feel Felix's eyes boring into his soul. The silence was so palpable that it was enough to even allow a variety of sounds to come through. Like the sliding glass door and fine slippers going across the pathway, with the soft clinking of ice against the glass, and even the glass sweating from the summery weather.</p><p>That the appearance of Rodrigue would be the one who would save him. Placing the tray down, it was an arrangement of classic summery snacks, such as pink lemonade with small cute umbrellas and frozen watermelon slices. He had pulled up a lawn chair and took one glass for himself and a slice. Seeing him chomp into that sweet watermelon with the juices dribbling down not only the stick but covering Rodrigue's finely coarse beard hairs as well nearly made Sylvain's boner pop out of his swim trunks.</p><p>"I hope you like snacks, Sylvain. Feel free to have some. I made plenty." Rodrigue raises an eyebrow. "I mean, it seems like you look like you need to cool off a bit. Hopefully, your skin isn't burning... the UV rays can be harsh this time of year."</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Felix glared at the pair of them. "Shut up, we're fine. You don't have to sit with us." He snatches a glass callously, and openly downed a bit of the drink. His body shivering only meant that the sourness of the lemons really punched through.</p><p>"Aww, Felix, you really ought to calm down. Your dad brought snacks, you could at least say thank you." Sylvain points out, to which in response, Felix was grumbling angrily at. "Which, thank you, Mr. Fraldarius."</p><p>A chuckle came from Rodrigue. God, how handsome he is. The way he composed himself and how he carried himself... it almost made the redhead drool with the imagination of being rammed by him. Seriously, how on earth did Felix's mom woo him? He's just... mere words could not describe him. It's like comparing apples to oranges, one can't just do that. Besides, it wouldn't do someone like Rodrigue any justice, which was something that he clearly deserved. He hoped that he wasn't getting a nosebleed by watching him.</p><p>And almost as if it was setting off a powder keg, Felix took the drink and marched off back into the house wordlessly. He thought it was strange. Normally Felix would put up more of a fight. So what was the deal with him? Why on earth did he change his mind...?</p><p>Having a firm hand on his shoulder, Rodrigue gave a wry smile. "Sylvain, dear. Forgive him. You know how he is. Prickly as ever, isn't he? It's a shame, though. That he doesn't like sweets. I would have offered to make him a melon float to make him feel better..."</p><p>"I'll have a melon float!" Sylvain's eyes were practically sparkling. A sweet treat like that was rare. In fact, when was the last time that he had such treats? To be spoiled so thoroughly like this? It almost brought tears to his eyes. His heart was racing. The reality sinking in that they were alone and together and he couldn't stand the imagination of anyone else kissing those succulent lips.</p><p>"My, my. I'll do that if you stop staring at my lips so hungrily. Just sit back and relax. We both know that we want each other, don't we?"</p><p>Nearly choking on his watermelon slice, Sylvain's eyes were practically bulging as he immediately put it back down on the plate. "Um. Excuse me?"</p><p>Rodrigue had gotten up from his seat and took Felix's seat, capturing Sylvain's chin in his hands. "You heard me. I know how you've been looking at me. How you have been craving for me. You are such an open book, Sylvain. It's a shame that you don't recognize that you aren't as subtle as you think."</p><p>"Mr. Fraldarius-"</p><p>"Please... Call me Rodrigue."</p><p>"W...What..."</p><p>No chance for a rebuttal, and it seemed that Rodrigue didn't care if his sons caught him, Sylvain found their lips colliding. He had kissed many a girl, though this was infinitely different. The sweet taste of watermelon was drenching his taste buds, tainting his morality even further. Now he simply wanted to let himself be loved by the older man, damn all the potential consequences that could arise from it. If he could find a way out of his hellhole of a home, he would take it. Even if it meant ruining everything in the process. At least in the shortest of moments, he would have the happiness that he had so craved.</p><p>When they were separated, saliva connected the two of their tongues. Those pools of amber threatened to swallow his existence up like he was merely nothing. Being grounded in his lap, practically fussed over. Ginger locks being kissed at and tucked behind his ears. Warm arms that were wrapped around his waist. His cologne... fuck it was so intoxicating.</p><p>Rodrigue's head was resting on his shoulder. "Now, now... We shouldn't rush ourselves. Let me make that melon float for you. Then we can go to a much more <em>comfortable</em> location."</p><p>There was no need for him to say it twice, as Sylvain bounded up from what had become his favorite position. Ears burning from the desire, watching him walk off from the backyard and go inside. It was a miracle that Felix didn't come back out. Perhaps he wouldn't. And if Rodrigue was in charge, surely there would be no way that he was returning tonight.</p><p>That was what he was hoping, at the very least. He wanted to indulge in his sinful fantasies, to finally rid himself of the burden that had been plaguing him this whole time. His cock strained in his swimming trunks. Forget swimming, the original plan that he and Felix had. There were many more interesting activities to partake in this particular summer night. </p><p>So hot... his cock felt so full and he couldn't <em>stand </em>being clothed any longer. But he didn't want to have Felix or Glenn find out. Though he knew that Glenn was out, and he was praying that Felix would be too. Rolling down the front of his trunks slightly, he whimpers at the pain of his cock being unable to release. He slowly fondles his balls, filled with semen that needed to go somewhere. Unlike his previous trysts, this was more fulfilling. More mutual. It wasn't simply a one-sided pining.</p><p>This time, it was a love that was being reciprocated fully. Sylvain bit his lower lip as his cock went to full mast, slowly and carefully attempting to masturbate under the table. If he could simply just rub a bit and not cum in somewhere obvious, like the grass or the chairs, then he should be fine. <br/><br/>His eyes grew hazy as his hand quickened somewhat. "Fuck, Rodrigue... Yeah... rub my filthy cock..." He didn't care anymore. Driven to this state by one particular person was unheard of. The words that Rodrigue said weren't empty. They were real to him. That was all that kept him going.</p><p>Summer was a bitch but now it was becoming his favorite season. His hand was going back and forth, practically coaxing that delicious pre-cum forth while his other hand was cradling his balls now. The chair below him creaked somewhat, though he was being careful that he wasn't moving too erratically. He wasn't going to break one of Rodrigue's chairs if he could help it. If his cock was large enough, he would have sucked up the pre himself. He didn't like leaving messes where people could identify his sexual tendencies. Yet here he was, doing exactly just that.</p><p>He gasps loudly as he was so close and then seeing Rodrigue, slowly coming through the door, drinks in hand. His eyes were zeroed in on him. He could feel the world stopping. Licking his lips, Rodrigue had closed the distance insanely quick with his stride - oh, he's so tall and handsome - and he kissed the tip of Sylvain's cock, making him shudder.</p><p>"You sincerely think you can get away with this?" Rodrigue's eyes were dark, as his fingers were teasing not just his shaft, but his balls as well. Only for the younger to notice that he did set the drinks aside carefully in the middle of the table. Such precision and care to ensure that their pleasure was doubled. "I really hoped that you would have waited... how <em>depraved</em> are you? Are you secretly wanting something? Is that it?"</p><p>Biting his lower lip, Sylvain groans as his latest lover was tempting him. His beard hair was so close to his cock, it almost made him cum. "Da...Rodrigue...!!"</p><p>"Well then." A smile came across his face as he was gently giving Sylvain his drink, and he had him grip the glass. Their hands touched, which nearly made the glass fall, as Sylvain's mind was thinking that here he was, in his best friend's home, about to get fucked by his very smoking hot dad. "Good boy... drink it all and daddy will get you off before taking you back to his room, okay?"</p><p>Sylvain's mind shut down from Rodrigue's comment... he was way too discerning for his own good. He would have moaned, but... he was drinking his melon float. He had to. To be a good boy and to be the type that the Fraldarius head wanted him to be. Shit, how good was he at sucking dick? Had he done it before? Did he practice on himself? The possibilities were endless. Just the thought of a man like him being so desperate to get some attention that he would suck off his own dick... his eyes were going cross and tears were slowly flowing down his face.</p><p>Each sip brought more euphoria, with slow, calloused fingers taking their time to fondle him. Scooping up some pre, Rodrigue sucked it off his finger and licked his lips, as if it was the sweetest frosting he had ever tasted. All the words he could have said were kept behind his straw and making sure to consume every last drop. He could feel the creak of the chair under the weight of him. It made him feel very small in comparison, though he allowed the older Fraldarius to do as he pleased. He had the full reign here in his territory.</p><p>It was hard for the redhead to not moan and focus on drinking the delicious carbonated drink at the same time. He was so desperate to be able to speak his mind that he began to down it like a champ. Or suck it through the straw as best as he could. Seeing his cock being tended to, he wanted to be a vocal bitch as much as possible for him and then...</p><p>Brain freeze hit. It hit <strong><em>hard</em></strong>. When his hand shook, he had to cling onto the glass harder, tears in his eyes as he was trying to speak, yet nothing came out of his mouth. He knew he shouldn't rushed. Though the honeyed words of his lover and the fact that he picked up on one of his kinks so quickly made him feel an electric sensation in his spine.</p><p>"Awww... my lovely darling. I told you to drink it, not chug it! You really are bad at following directions. Just for that..." </p><p>Around his cock now was a beautiful silicone ring. It was very pink with red beads, the beads were going closer to his cock to ensnare him. It cut off the blood flow but not too much to really hurt... yet his orgasm was blocked off. He practically been yanked up from his seat and he had wondered where he had such a lovely little toy. Man. If he hadn't shaved this morning, Sylvain was sure that his pubic hair would be a mess. </p><p>"I'm sorry, sir... I didn't mean to..." Pitiful sobs, hopefully to get some sympathy, while his hand was moving towards Rodrigue's cock.</p><p>"You knew what you were doing." The hisses came from his lips made the other recoil visibly. "I'm bored with this setting now. We are going to my room."</p><p>✧✧✧✧</p><p>The trip to Rodrigue's room was fairly short. Going upstairs, winding around a few hallways, and then greeted to an oak door with a plaque of his name in fancy cursive letters. An ornate feeling of the room was clear with the mahogany desk in the middle and even some papers, some signed and some not, sitting in a composed stack. But the desk was only one aspect of Rodrigue's room. Plush carpeting greeted their feet, instantly cooling from the summer weather. Off to the right half of the bedroom was a bathroom, though Sylvain could only glance at it before he heard the door shut and being led to the bed.</p><p>Now the bed was enormous, with a dark blue blanket covering it and light blue and gray pillows arranged just as eloquently. Even though they were so nicely arranged, when Rodrigue practically ripped off the blanket and sheets below. Good thing the comforter underneath was white.</p><p>Being pinned below, Rodrigue's hands were yanking off his swimsuit without any hesitation. Thank god that Sylvain was wearing this. If he was fully clothed, he would go insane from the potential tease. The fact that they could have run into Felix at any time, and especially with the cock ring on...</p><p>"D...daddy, please take off my cock ring... I need to cum..." Sylvain could feel his nuts practically bursting with semen.</p><p>Ignoring his cries, Rodrigue had grabbed out a bottle of lube, particularly a silicone-based one, pouring it out on his hand and slowly warming it up. Making him wait. It was a slow, painful process. </p><p>"Ohh, dear. You only had it on for what? Five minutes?" A sharp biting tone came from his lips. Rodrigue then slowly slipped a finger inside. "Mmm, nice and tight. Hopefully, this isn't your first time."</p><p>Sylvain bit his lower lip. "I've stretched my ass out before I will have you know! I'm not that naive..."</p><p>A smirk came upon his face and he proceeded to slide another finger in. Sylvain could feel an exploratory nature, where his prostate was hidden, like a crown jewel in a gorgeous cave. He felt so nice and full... it was bliss unlike any other. Rodrigue was playing him like a fiddle, and there was no way he could find a way to top. Each time Sylvain thought so, another finger was added. It wasn't long before there were at least five fingers stretching out his asshole, making it nice and lubricated. With a purr, the raven haired male had gone to softly tug at his rosy, pert nipples.</p><p>"Wow, you have quite the mouth on you. I should get you a gag. Shame that I don't have one. I'll have to order one tonight." Rodrigue casually says, slowly lining up his dick. </p><p>Sticking out his tongue, Sylvain's arms snaked around his back. "You being all talk is gonna kill your boner, ya know? Are ya gonna stick your dick in me or not... oh...!"</p><p>It was something that hit him all at once. Being filled in again instantly was beyond comprehension. Underneath the bed creaked with their movement. They gelled so perfectly together and it actually was surprisingly pleasant. Sylvain grunted as he had dug his fingers into his back, careful to not draw blood. Each and every thrust that punctuated their budding relationship.</p><p>"That's it... you're a good boy... Aren't you?"</p><p>Sylvain's fingers slowly dug in a little further, whines getting higher and higher. "Yes! I'm your good boy!"</p><p>Almost repeating Rodrigue's name like a mantra, Sylvain's eyes slowly rolling up into his head. He barely could register that the toy was being taken off of him. He grunted when the position had changed, in which Sylvain found himself on top. It... was distinct. An eye opening experience that he never thought would happen.</p><p>Getting rewarded like this nearly made him sob for real. Not once he had been treated like this. Especially considering that nobody ever recognized him. That he wanted to be treated like an equal. To not just be treated like a pretty stud horse. Girls behind his back whispering about how he was all looks and no brain. That he was only a heartbreaker. Now he felt as if he was a person.</p><p>Seeing stars, his tongue hung out as his mind practically being shattered by the large dick railing him. Even when he orgasmed first, Sylvain could only think of the pleasure that was awaiting him. He could hear some grumbles, though they were peppered with plenty of remarks of good boys, how he was doing so well... </p><p>It came just as quickly, much to Sylvain's dismay, their stomachs and lower halves covered in white. He nearly fell forward, but with Rodrigue's physique, had carefully got them both rest on the pillows. They were sticky, and he felt way too tired to move. Blankets were quickly being pulled around them. Despite the fact that it would be best to clean the sheets, considering the aftermath.</p><p>"Sylvain. Would you like a bath after we rest a bit?" A delicate murmur came from Rodrigue.</p><p>Pausing for a moment, Sylvain fixed his gaze on him. "Yeah. You better carry me though. The way we fucked and the foreplay definitely is gonna make me not sit straight for a few days."</p><p>"That is fair. Though I might make you dirty again if I feel the urge to..." Giving him a wink, he then cuddled up to Sylvain. "Maybe give you a few love bites around your neck~"</p><p>Sylvain huffs somewhat, not out of anger, more of expectation. "Then why not nowwww?"</p><p>Yet as he attempted to get him to give him some hickeys, light snores could be heard. Perhaps Rodrigue was very much more tired than either of them would like to admit. As rain slowly began, he looked out of the window. He wasn't sure where Felix was. Though he didn't care. For now, Sylvain could take comfort in that he was warm and safe in Rodrigue's embrace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>